Talk:Miles Hollingsworth III/@comment-4127080-20140519221417
Seeing him in the past episodes. I really see myself in him. How when I pull shit I regret it and always try to make it up to the person that I hurt. Also with the revenge like Miles I don't give shit to people unless they give me shit when I do it always makes me look like the bad guy while other person gets out scoot free. Also when I finally hit my breaking point is what I have in common the most. I threaten my cousin I will kill her in her sleep when I visit to mexico if she crosses the border with my boots that she stole. It was when 2 years ago and I threaten her pass midnight everyone was sleeping. She has been stealing from me since we were toddlers I never defend myself until 2 years ago. Instead of a gun it was a high heel and a razorblade. I ended up waking up the whole house hold. Some of my aunts who never meant me before heard what happen and now think I'm crazy along with my aunt and cousins who came to visit. With the whole Miles accusing Zig with drugs. Miles handle it more maturely that I would have. Look if this was me. I wouldn't have reported him at the dance. I would have ignore him and don't do a shit when Zig disrespect me. To make Zig think that I'm just weak. Then that when I will give him shit. If I were Miles then I would be rich. I would have the money to pay someone who would keep a secret and who isn't my best friend yet be in good terms with to buy drugs from Zig. If Miles buys it himself then Zig would have so use it aganist Miles. Someone else buying drugs from him then Zig would never think Miles had any involvement what so ever. Then couple of days later the person that I payed will just distract him by just talking if Zig is by his locker and his locker is open. Then when he isn't looking then there might be a good chance that I change my mind about having drugs and return them back to his locker. Then I will report him. It wouldn't be a false acusations because he is also a drug dealer. It's also not framing because those are Zig's drugs that he actually sells. Framing is what Peter and Imogen did to Sean and Clare since they are innocent. It would be returning. Like when you buy a shirt that you don't like no more and take it to the store. If you don't have your receive you can still return it but you are not going to get your money back. Since if you buy drugs from a drug dealer then they won't give you a receive. So you can return the drugs but you won't get your money back. Is either that or did what I did with my cousin.